How Did they Meet?
by LydeaBlaze
Summary: This is how Katherine-Maria's Parents, Eggman (Ivo R.) and Juliette C. met on that fateful night, over two years before Kate was born.


How did they meet?

April 22, 1995

(Juliette)

"Higher, lass! I want you to touch the ceiling with those bounces. If you want to make the '96 Olympics next year, you have to move that lazy ass and start practicing your trampoline better!" the coach bellows

"I am trying, Andre!" Juliette hollers from her current height, metres above the floor and descending.

She bounces higher and higher before acrobatically manoeuvring though the air majestically. She flips and twirls and the coach begins to yell at her more in French. He keeps saying that she is doing terribly and that if she does not finish with a perfect landing he will call her father. She then perfects her landing and he claps sarcastically.

"Bravo, Julie. You need to focus, though. Tryouts are in a few months from now and by god if you blow it, I don't want to see what William will say about that." He scolds

"I am just a bit defocused today. I had to do three exams at school before coming here." Juliette explains as she gets down off the trampoline "Also, you know that Denise Bridgen could be in Paris. She could be lurking in the shadows to kill any aristocrat as we speak."

"That is just some dramatic crap Pierre is trying to scare us with, lass. Don't listen to a man who is just a damn aristocrat that is in cahoots with the Earth President." He sighs as he rolls his eyes

"I AM an aristocrat!" She exclaims as she grasp his shoulders

"Oh Juliette…" He sighs as he takes them off and holds her shoulder "I know ta maman was killed as she was a GUN agent and an aristocrat, but keep your head together."

"I am just worried, ok. If you are going to tell my dad…" She starts

"No, I won't. You just go home and I tell William that one of your blisters started to swell up when you were on the uneven bars. He is my friend and I think he will understand my concern for you." He interrupts

"I guess so. I had been up since three this morning in and out of training." She replies

"See you tomorrow, Juliette." He smiles

"Good night, I guess." Juliette smiles

The small figured gymnast makes her way to the locker room. She takes off her training leotard and places on her dress. It is yellow with a pale yellow belt, sleeves, and flowers decorating the belt. She redoes her hair from in a bun to her normal style. Juliette wears her below shoulder length hair out and she has four stick out bits, to either side. She then places on ballet flats and picks up her training gear before beginning to walk home.

(Ivo)

Walking through the streets of Paris, the young empire fugitive (well… let us just say only the empire and his mother is looking for him) had come to the city that his mother grew up in. However, he did not count on that his mother had been looking all over and Paris is where she goes to aristocrat side to slaughter aristocrats. However, he remains hopeful.

He notices empire drones flying though the city and he ducks in an ally. They fly past, heeding no attention to him. He breathes a sigh of relief as he continues forward, before some Bridgen Empire guards spot him and the chase begins through the alleys and the streets.

(Juliette)

Juliette is at a payphone and she is calling someone. The person on the other line picks up.

"Office of William Causins." The intern says

"Hi, it is Juliette, William's daughter. Is he in?" She asks

"No, Juliette, your father went home around an hour ago." The intern replies

Juliette hands up and breathes an uneasy sigh. She has to be home by eight and her father is home now. She then continues as the lights in the streets light her way. She is still a bit away from Aristocrat Paris. She then looks in her bag and sees her textbooks are still in it. She then takes them out and carries them as she takes a shortcut through an ally.

Then a teenage boy of bumps into her around her age and she sees the shadows of guards coming. She drops her bags and the boy takes her hand and leads her behind garbage bins. She looks and they are Bridgen empire guards. Juliette starts to hyperventilate, as they are guards from the very empire that has been killing aristocrats.

"Where did he go?" one guard says

"Well, the least we can do is now confirm that Ivo is indeed in Paris." The other guard says

"Looks like the bastard knocked things over. Madam Commander thinks he is as clumsy as his father Julian." The first guard says

They end up walking off and Juliette calms down. The boy checks if the coast is clear before the two both emerge from their hiding place. Juliette kneels down to pick up her things before he helps.

"Thank you." Juliette smiles

"You're welcome. I guess you are an aristocrat daughter of someone." He replies

"Juliette, daughter of tycoon William Causins and singer Genevieve Pauline." She introduces herself holding out her hand. There is a silence and she looks expectantly at him.

"Well, I would say who I am, but you will freak out and reprimand me." He says while looking away, showing her nothing but his wispy brown hair that covers his face

"I am open minded. I don't judge all by what people say." She smiles

"Well… my name is Ivo." He smiles

"Are you the son of Denise Bridgen?" She suspiciously asks

"Um… yeah." He nervously stutters

Juliette is in disbelief that a member of the Bridgen Empire inner circle had saved her life from guards. She then takes a step back and nervously asks, "Why did you… save me from the guards? Why are you… here in Paris?"

He takes a sigh and looks at her with his light blue eyes "I don't want to be like my father. He was an evil man who did horrible things. I had to leave my sister behind just to save us from becoming the evils we are destined to be. Besides all that, I saved you because you are an aristocrat. My maman takes the aristocrats prisoner or worse… kills them."

She looks at him with her dark green eyes, before looking at her blistered and swollen hands, "I don't want to be a gymnast…"

"Didn't you go to the Olympics when you were five or something?" He asks

"I have 4 gold and 8 silver medals. I do have so many trophies in my room also." She replies

There is a silence as she applies hand cream to her hands and she slightly cries a bit.

"Are you ok?" He asks

"My hands are just hurting. Nothing much. It's just the usual." She replies

"Why would a young woman like you have to have blistered hands?" He asks

"Because… I'm a gymnast." She realises the time on a clock in a shop window behind them and says, "I have to go. My papa will be mad if I am not home soon." She then flicks a fly off her dress and asks, "Will I see you again? You are quite the interesting one indeed."

"Maybe, it is Paris. There are only three parts to it and it is not that big nowadays." He replies

"If not." Juliette then gets out a pen and her notepad and writes the number to her phone in her bedroom before tearing it out and handing to him with a smile and a wink, "This is my number for my personal phone. Call me anytime, but not after nine. I have to be up at three or five in the morning for my training."

"Goodbye, Juliette." He smiles

"See you later." Juliette smiles as she takes off in the distance


End file.
